Nahlotjun
' ' ( ) is a masked dragon priest that leads one of the Remnants of the Dragon Cult in the 1st Era, ruling from his temple in the Jerall Mountains. While still mortal, he uses the power of his mask to periodically revitalise himself by feeding on trapped souls, which allows him to live for far beyond his natural lifespan. History Backstory He was born around ME 100 in Skyrim. He joined the Dragon Cult and eventually rose to the rank of Dragon Priest, earning himself the name ''Nahlotjun from his mask. He ruled over a temple in the Jerall Mountains. His mask allowed him to achieve immortality in a different manner than most of his fellows. The power of his mask allows him to feed on the trapped souls of the dead, which consequently stopped his aging as long as he keeps absorbing souls. With this power he survived for over a century and was alive during the time of the Dragon War. Nahlotjun was relatively uninvolved during the Dragon War, though he was without a doubt on the side of the dragons. Once Alduin was defeated he led his followers into seclusion rather than continue the war, unlike some of his fellows. This allowed his cultists to survive eradication and live on as one of the Dragon Cult Remnants. He holds and preaches some beliefs that are unorthodox for the Dragon Cult, which has won him a particular popularity and a sizeable following. Ballad of the High King Rumors that a dragon had appeared in eastern Skyrim sparked Nahlotjun's curiosity. He decided to send his most trusted agent, Heyvahkrin, to investigate. He entrusted with her the mission of safe-guarding this dragon should the rumors prove true. Eventually she returned to her master and reported the rumors were true, but that she was unable to stop the Atmorans from killing the dragon. She apologized for her failure, but there was nothing she could do. He wasn't pleased, but understood that she did her best to defend the dragon. While she wanted to get revenge for this, but he told her that they would have their opportunity eventually. He sent cultists to retrieve the dragon's body for burial, after learning that the Atmorans had already defaced it by decapitating the dragon. They buried the rest of the body in a dragon mound. Personality Perhaps it was because of Nahlotjun's personality that he rose so high in the Dragon Cult, or maybe it was the Cult that molded his behavior. Nonetheless, he is a proven leader with ample cunning and ruthless, and a commanding presence. Statistics *Attributes: Willpower and Personality *Major Skills: Master Leadership, Master Mysticism, Expert Destruction, Adept Alteration, Adept One-Handed, Adept Unarmored *Minor Skills: Speechcraft, Survival, Two-Handed *Spells: Telekinesis, Silence, Dispel, Wall of Flames, Ignite, Flame Cloak *Shouts: Soul Tear (Full) *Powers: Resist Frost, Thu'um *Equipment: Nahlotjun (a priest mask that draws in soul-trapped souls and feeds their life force to the wearer, boosting their vitality and extending their lifespan), priest's robes, a staff of paralysis, and a dragon priest dagger. Trivia *Nahlotjun's name can be separated into: Nahlot (Silent) + Jun (King). **The name eludes to his secluded rule over his cultists. **Furthermore, the word Nahl (Become Living) relates to the power of his mask that allows him to keep living for far longer than his natural lifespan. Category:Characters Category:Atmorans Category:Males Category:Cultists Category:Tongues Category:Priests